Conceived
by Prime627
Summary: Raf has a mate, and she wants children. They go to the Autobots for help, and when help is given, they have new problems: Ratchet's appreciation towards children and Miko
1. Chapter 1

He woke up, reaching over to snag his glasses off the nightstand. He looked over at his partner and stroked her head.

Her hair was black, her eyes were blue, she had tan skin, a dimple and she was _all_ his. He woke her up with a kiss.

"Raf," she murmured. "Let me sleep."

"We promised Optimus we'd hurry on over as soon as we got up." He rubbed down her arm, then he scooped her out of the bed. He chuckled down at her.

"Well, _you're_ up, but I refuse to be considered 'awake'."

"Jazz," he laughed. He set her on the counter and gave her the mug he had bought her. "You know how Ratchet is."

"I still can't believe that they're still _in their prime_. You're twenty-three now, and you were hanging out with them since you were twelve."

"And a quarter," he said, laughing. "Yeah, well, Cybertronians don't age. The only reason I'm growing up is because I'm changing my physical appearance to match how humans age."

She drank hot chocolate out of her mug while Raf poured himself coffee.

"So...I'll be dead and you'll be starting over."

Raf's lips narrowed into a thin line and he nodded once. "That's how it works if Cybertronians get human mates. June and Optimus are together. They know how it is." He touched her cheek. "Come on. Let's get you checked out by Ratchet."

 **ooo**

Ratchet was looking through the results of the test. "Jasmine is not entirely infertile, but it will take a few shots to get her carrying. So, since she doesn't want to be injected with coding, we will have to give her Seeker hormones, which will make her moody, needy, and, hopefully, fertile, with no side-effects other than the pregnancy she desires."

Raf groaned. He knew what Starscream had been like. He couldn't imagine his mate being the same way, but he also couldn't imagine her being so...sad that she couldn't have a child.

"It could also produce triplets, just so that you two are aware."

Jazz smiled as she watched the Autobots. Ratchet was tender and gentle with her, Optimus was smiling down at her... She looked over at Raf. "Triplets?"

Raf chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, Ratchet. We have a big family to take care of them."

Ratchet injected the hormones into Jazz. Then he left Raf alone with her in a spare room.

 **ooo**

She was demanding, needy, and moody alright. The hormones worked, just as Ratchet had promised. And Raf had never been with his mate so much in the bed. She would need only a handful of minutes to relax, and then she would nuzzle back up to him, begging and whining.

The hormones were wearing off, though, and Raf was getting exahusted. He rubbed her head as she trembled in the sheets and he sighed softly. He wrapped the blankets around her, then dressed himself.

"Ratchet, I think we need that scan."

Ratchet walked in with Optimus, the two mechs touching Jazz all over before the medic scanned her belly and showed Raf the results.

"Triplets," Ratchet said, pointing at the three little blobs of color.

Raf took the scan and laid down beside his mate, touching her cheek. "I will let her know when she wakes up..."

Ratchet looked at Optimus while he walked out of the room, raising an optic ridge. "Optimus, triplets?"

"They are Raf's creations. We will care for them as we had for Raf."

"I hope one of them doesn't turn out to be like Miko..."

Optimus tapped two index digits together as he bit his lip. "Miko might be stopping by."

"Optimus! Now one will _definitly_ follow in Miko's footprints!"  
"What was I supposed to do? Say no?"

The medic buried his forehelm in an open palm.


	2. Chapter 2

When Miko came, she brought Jack. She immediately pounced on Jasmine, dragging the information out of her. "Why does Raf call you Jazz? Are you Cybertronian? How many babies are you packin'?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, but patted Miko's head. "I prefer to be called Jazz. It's a nickname Raf picked up for me, and Raf is the only Cybertronian in this room. Ratchet said I'm carrying triplets, most likely Amalgami, second-gen. They've lost some of Raf's coding since I'm human. The coding for shape-shifting has been diluted."

Jack pulled Miko back before she could launch another question. "That's enough now, don't you think?"

"But-"

He slapped a hand over her mouth, then looked at Raf. "I didn't expect to see you age, Raf. I thought with you being Cybertronian and all, you'd still be twelve and a quarter."

Raf laughed and sat beside Jazz. "No. That's not how hiding in plain sight works, Jack. I couldn't be stuck in seventh grade forever."

Miko mumbled something around Jack's hand, but he didn't move it or ask her to repeat what she said.

Jazz sat up and groaned, hugging her belly. "Whoa..."

Miko licked Jack's palm and while he groaned and jerked his hand away, she spoke. "What happened? Are the sparklings coming?"

"No, they just moved. All at once. They seemed to think I forgot about them or something." She smiled and looked at Raf. "Can you hand me that glass of water?"

"Shouldn't you drink Energon if the sparklings are Cybertronian?" Jack pushed Miko out of the room, who then squealed when she saw Bulkhead.

She shook her head. "No. Ratchet said I don't have to. Because their Cybertronian coding has been diluted thanks to me, I don't have to refuel with Energon. If they crave Energon, I'll let them have Energon."

Raf smiled and kissed her cheek gently, laying down beside her as he touched her belly. Jack let them be, smiling up at Arcee.

"You're going to be an auntie soon."

She stopped walking by and she looked down at him. "Well, then, let me find a container big enough to contain my joy." She rolled her optics, but Jack knew she didn't mean it. She loved sparklings as much as the next femme.

He laughed and walked to the catwalk, watching his mother with Optimus. She was older, graying a little. Soon she would be older again, and Optimus would look like he hadn't aged a day...and then June would be gone.

"You two look lovely."

Optimus chuckled, spinning June around in a small circle while holding her hand between two digits. "She looks lovely. I have hardly changed for the better or for the worse."

June swatted at his servo. "Meanwhile, I'm getting older and losing my gorgeous looks."

"Not to me, June," Optimus whispered. "Not to me."

Jack smiled as he watched them, then he walked away before he burst into tears. He decided a nice drive with Arcee would do him some good.

Raf slept curled around Jazz, stroking her hair and smiling softly. The sparklings were paddling their pede-feet and it was affecting him. he could feel them being restless and he learned to love them more.


	3. Chapter 3

***Dusts the story off* Primus... XD Well, that's just great. I guess this will be the epilogue. Gotta get this done!**

 _ **Three weeks later, midnight:**_

The crying woke Jazz, but she was having the greatest dream and she didn't feel like trudging into the nursery to feed them. But, the crying suddenly stopped and she grew nervous. She took off, grabbing her robe and fearing the worst: a burglar, a killer, a serial killer burglar.

Optimus blinked at her when she came running in and she saw he was cradling the three babies. "You are awake."

"You scared me." She collapsed into the rocking chair, sighing. She watched Optimus pinch a little bottle between his digits as he fed one of her children. Was it Mikey or Mickey? Or Mikayla?

"Your daughter was hungry, and I thought you and Rafael had been too tired to come to your child's aid, so I took control."

 _Mikayla, the little twerp, 'con-ing her uncle to feed her at a ridiculous time in the morning_. "I'm sorry they woke you," she said softly. She yawned, then opened her arms for her sons. "Let me take the boys..."

Mikey and Micky were still asleep. It was Mikayla who caused all the noise, and Jazz wasn't really surprised.

"If they were Seekerlings, they would have caused more noise," Optimus purred. He was slowly sitting down in the Cybertronian rocking chair, looking at Jazz as he fed Mikayla. "I am sorry you woke up. I had thought I got to them in time."

"I knew they were crying, but when they stopped crying, that's when I started freaking out." She laughed softly, rocking back and forth with her sons. Mickey had woken up and was blinking sky-blue eyes at his carrier. She favored him above the others, and she was ashamed to admit it. Raf didn't favor one over the other as far as she knew.

Optimus loved Mikayla, probably since he could not easily have his own children with June and he always wanted a daughter. He practically bent over backwards to please little Mikki, and he would turn into the awful uncle that let his niece do whatever she wanted because she had been so adorable when he cared for her.

Jazz shuddered at that thought, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Optimus gazing down at the little baby with love. No, she realized. Optimus could never be the awful uncle. He'd be the one that wrapped her in six more layers of bubble wrap after Jazz got done with her.

Optimus blinked at her. "You should sleep. It is late."

She nodded and slowly got up, laying her sons in their crib. She tucked them in, and left room for Mikayla, who was still feeding, so she left Optimus with her.

Raf was rubbing his eyes with his knuckles when she walked back in. "Are the babies okay?"

"Optimus is feeding Mikayla." She yawned and laid down beside him on their new bed in their new home in the Autobot base.

"I told you they would be safe here," Raf yawned as he laid his helm down between her shoulder blades.

"I know you did," she murmured tiredly. "I know you did..."


End file.
